Vera Cullingham
The old lecturer who managed to be married four times and is a black widow. Early Life Born in Elysian Fields, but grew up in Grasmere Valley, Vera from a young age had an unhealthy obsession with money and men. As one put it she went through men like junk mail, and despite managing to become a qualified lecturer at a University, Vera seemed to always go through short lived relationships. Vera ends up marrying four times with all of her four husband dying. Accrding to Vera this was what happened to her husbands. Alfie was shot supposedly by a burglar, her first husband, Muhammed Khan her second husband died in a sauna, Nick died of a heart attack after seeing a bunch of nude cyclists and Freddie was eaten by a lion. Despite all these very suspect stories, Vera remained a free person, with no one investigating the matter thoroughly. She had also managed to become a very wealthy woman with her husband's death. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Her black widow reputation is already rumoured around town as she is seen at the annual picnic and is gossiped about. It is quite clear the gossip hounds delight in Vera's life story Soon after meeting Harvey Dontos, the mayor James Dontos and his wife Anne Dontos son during the the impromptu wedding reception of Yasmin and Johan .This causes a great stir with the vast age difference between the two and is clearly a point of contention with some. She is at the hairdressers being worked on by Daisy, with Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman, Julia, Ms Izodel and Mrs Haddington also present when she reveals they are getting married. This is received with great shock. Daisy is petrified that Harvey may end up like her other four husband and pleads her not to do this. Vera ends up at the station after someone stole her purse. There she sees Anne Dontos, her possible future mother-in-law who is only six years older than her talking to Del the chief of police. Del is seen warning Anne about Vera and her hold on her son. The details are not heard by Vera who after Anne leaves shaken is next to see Del. She explains the mugging and asks Del to take her to see Harvey which she obliges. When they arrive with James Dontos, Anne, Harvey and Vera Del explains everything he had explained to Anne earlier on that Vera had murdered all her husbands. The first murder there was no real evidence to say there was a burglar. Even with the burglar having no mask there was no proper description from Vera. It was that after the previous night of having an argument with Alfie over his tie, she shot him. A neighbour heard her threatening to kill him for insurance. With Muhamed, after not consummating their marriage for a year, due to his pushy mother Mrs Sushi Khan, having had the insurance on him go up, excited by the possible prospect of being intimate with Vera he went into the sauna beforehand and then Vera locked it up, changing the temperature to scorching hot, causing for him to die from the heat. Despite having a picture of nudist bikes it turns out it was Vera and some of her friends having a bike ride. She poisoned Nick causing him to have the heart attack. With Freddie she slashed up his face until it was unrecognisable and then claimed a lion did it. Del with the last murder found a knife which did the murder full of her fingerprints which she kept at her mansion as a trophy. Anne went into her mansion with the help of her maids, Stephanie Rosebell and Clara Rosebell which revealed great evidence of her next target being Harvey Dontos. She is arrested revealing she never loved Harvey and all that she wanted was his money. Volume 2 It is revealed by Wilma Timber that before Vera Cullingham went to prison she managed to come up with the film title for a Steve Queen movie, The Great Elope. Volume 5 When Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere take over the town in order to initiate their plan of freeing prisoner Mr Gardiner, Vera is among those who benefits and breaks out of prison as well. However when order is restored she goes back in. Volume 15 When The Great Escape reality TV was on the air which the winner would see a prisoner be freed from Grasmere Valley, Vera is among those who tries to get out and in order to try and enlist votes in the show she announces that she will marry the man who most responsible for her release by keeping on voting for her. With her track record of her husbands, Vera got not a single vote. Volume 20 She is among the prisoners released from prison just to attend the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards. He was nominated for the most likely to be left behind after the rapture award which was won by Ryan Decony. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #24,29,34 and 35 When the Frost Settles #29 Tale of Camian Pujoe She along with Pammy Fairchild and Rebekah Silva introduce Steve Queen in the comic when he is announced to be Audrey Reynolds new boyfriend. Apparently she was let out of jail to this. #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #111 Tale of Andrea Fullow Vera Cullingham continues to serve the life sentence along with the likes of Ryan Decony, Rebekah Silva, Rhema Spencer, Mr Gardiner and Kitty Brownstone. Andrea Fullow, was wealthy Hungarian socialite believing of their innocence decides to buy the entire prison believing that Del who was in charge of the police had done a terrible job and that everyone arrested was in fact innocent of the crime. Shockingly it goes through and soon the prisoners are all let out and a rampage begins. #112 Tale of Alfredo Richie Mr Gardiner, Michael Novak and Vera Cullingham who are now free and creating chaos are at Andrea Fullow's house and they decide to kill her. #113 Tale of Luther Martin Andrea's body is found after the three killed her in her mansion. After Luther Martin releases sensitive information about Grasmere Valley on his websites www.wearenotwikileaks.co.uk, Ryan Decony, Vera Cullingham, Michael Novak and Mr Gardiner all recently released from prison try to find Frederick Delgado, an ex fiance of Vera's and nemesis of hers who they want to kill first before continuing with the information they have from Luther to exact revenge on everyone they hate. #114 Tale of Frederick Delgado As Vera makes her entrance to the Delgado residence, the other three, Ryan, Michael and Mr Gardiner are behind Frederick and his two siblings Kat Delgado and Emmanuel Delgado waiting to kill them all. However they are soon embroiled in a fight with the three which ends up Frederick Delgado chasing them out of his house. #115 Tale of Dark Peril Now on the run,Vera, Ryan, Michael, Mr Gardiner, Kitty and Rebekah are being chased by Dark Peril and her sister Peril. With them chasing them they soon end up back in prison with Del shutting the bars and them being thrown back in jail, albeit now for different sentences as Andrea had previously got their records sponged. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 17 I Know Where It's At Vera is seen in court on more charges when Devon and the Prescot gang is trying to look for where the fun excitement is happening and he is told it can be found at her court case and are lead there by Christina and Regina.